Kidnapped
by Constalina
Summary: Enzan gets in trouble. Laika and Netto are set on rescuing him before he falls victim to the recent serial killer. Um... I'm so bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm only writing this because I'm stuck with "Soul Siblings

**Author's note:** I'm only writing this because I'm stuck with "Soul Siblings." And NO I don't own Rockman.exe! Why do we need these disclaimer things?

**Kidnapped**

Ijuin Enzan was walking at the dead of night. He had just come from a party. He knew it was dangerous to travel in Densan city at night, but he was too overconfident that night.

He didn't notice the shadowy figures stalking him. Until it was too late.

Enzan turned around, out of suspicion. His crystal blue eyes, so beautiful in the moonlight, showed every trace of fear. People double his height were looming behind him. They were so terrifying, they paralysed him with fear. What they looked like was almost too scary for words. They all gave him twisted smiles.

Enzan remembered in the news, there were disappearances, and they were found either dead, or driven to madness. Blues had also remembered this, and told Enzan to run. But Enzan was completely oblivious to the world around him, for he was in a completely different world.

The senses came back to him. He ran faster than he could ever thought possible. But he felt a firm hand clasp around his leg.

"No!" Enzan screamed.

"Enzan-sama!" yelled Blues.

"We are in need of your assistance, sir," came a voice from behind him. Enzan heard his PET clunk beside him.

"Blues?!"

"You won't need him." Enzan turned to his back. He kicked the guy in the face. But more people held him until he couldn't move. Another person held something in his hand.

"HELP!" he screeched. The last thing he remembered was Blues calling him.

"I can't believe I agreed to take you home," groaned Laika. Netto was grinning like mad.

"Not my fault!" Netto snickered happily. Laika glared at him.

"Whatever. Why couldn't Enzan take you instead?"

"He left before I could ask."

"Brilliant." They turned a corner, and what they saw nearly made them faint. Enzan was being held captive by demented people. Enzan seemed to be knocked out cold. Netto, being the stupid idiot he is, decided to run to the people.

"Let Enzan go!" screamed Netto, hitting the people with his bare fists. Laika raised his eyebrow. But he remembered the news reports of disappearances. Laika's eyes grew wide.

"And Enzan's next!" he yelled. He ran to Enzan and Netto. Laika drove his fist into one of the people's faces. He wasn't about to let his friend go that easily.

"Laika! They're escaping!" screamed Netto. Laika turned to see people running with Enzan. Netto and Laika ran after them. They threw Enzan in the back of a van, and drove away. Laika heard Netto run back to the fighting site. "He must have gone for help," thought Laika. He then tripped over something and fell. When he looked up, the van was gone.

"No," he whispered.

Netto picked up the red PET. Blues was crying softly in there. He looked up and wiped the tears away.

"Is… Is… Is Enzan okay?" asked a tearful Blues. Rockman appeared next to Blues and patted him on the back. Netto couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Sorry, Blues…" he whispered. Now Netto couldn't help but cry too.

They spent what seemed like hours mourning over their loss.

**Author's note:** Sorry if Laika is a bit weird. I might continue this story. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I don't own Rockman.exe. I don't even know why I'm continuing this story. (Sigh) Don't be ungrateful; I spent all night creating this, using milk instead of my coffee beans because I ran out.

Mourning

"What do you mean we can't do anything?" yelled Netto.

"He's our team-mate, we can't leave him. Our team would then be incomplete, thus weakening the team," said Laika. They were in the headquarters, and Kifune had just announced that they were doing everything they could do, but they couldn't find Enzan.

"Um… What Laika said!" said Netto. Laika slapped himself on the face.

"Netto… that didn't help at all…"

"I'm sorry boys, we're doing the best we can…" began Meijin. Laika stood up angrily.

"Then it's obvious that it isn't enough." Laika stormed out of the room without hesitation.

"Hey! Wait up!" called Netto, chasing after him.

"Laika, calm down. Getting angry with them is not going to help. After all they care about Enzan too," said Searchman. Netto was running towards Laika.

"Wait for me!" Netto practically rammed into him, causing them to fall. Laika stood up, leaving Netto on the floor.

"Netto! I'm not in the mood right now! Go mess with someone else!" He stormed away angrier than before.

"I told you that you shouldn't have followed him," said Rockman. Netto was hurt. He just needed someone to comfort him. He obliviously made his way home. He didn't notice Meiru greet him, he was absorbed in his thoughts. Netto even ignored his mom, heading straight up the stairs, and slamming the bedroom door. He placed his PET on the table. Then he threw himself onto the bed and cried. Rockman was very shocked. He definitely didn't see it coming.

"Netto, is everything okay?"

"NO! I never told him!" He punched the wall in anger. Rock swore he heard something crack.

"Who is he?"

"Enzan! I wanted to tell him at the party! Now I can never tell him!"

"Netto, what did you need to tell him?" For a few moments, the only sound was Netto's sobbing. Then Netto looked at Rock straight in the eyes.

"Rockman, I love him." They spent the longest time staring at each other. Grass green eyes met muddy brown eyes. Rockman couldn't take the pressure anymore. He fainted.

Searchman was wandering around Net City. He couldn't put up with Laika's anger for any longer. He had no idea where he was going.

"Hello, Searchman." The voice made Search jump. He spun around. It was Blues, but he wasn't wearing his visor. Search never noticed how pale Blues' skin was. Search also didn't know that Blues was an albino (I don't care if this isn't true! It's my story!) In fact, Search probably would never have recognised him if it wasn't for his symbol. Search then realised he was staring at Blues. Blues just smiled and kept on walking. Search followed.

"What are you doing here, Blues?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't just stay in the Sci Labs, it gets too boring."

"I didn't know you were an albino." Blues smile grew slightly wider.

"Actually, I didn't know either until I took off my visor off." They remained walking in silence. They both were thinking. Search wondered if he should bring up Enzan. Blues wondered whether Search had any information on Enzan's disappearance. The silence was broken when someone called out Search's name.

"Searchman!" Rock (you'd actually expect that he's still sleeping) came running up to them, followed by Roll, Glyde, Gutsman, Iceman, Aquaman, Tomahawkman, and Rush. No one recognised Blues.

"Have you seen Blues?" asked Glyde. Search looked at Blues. He rolled his eyes.

"Who's that?" asked Iceman. Search bit his lip, muffling his giggles.

"Does my visor make that big an influence on my appearance?" asked Blues. All of them recognised his voice. They all fell, anime style.

"Blues?!" said Tomahawk. Everyone was blushing at their mistake.

"Where's your visor?" asked Roll.

"You can't expect me to wear it all the time," Blues answered. Everyone looked into his eyes, knowing in an instant that he was lying. They knew the real reason. His visor reminded him of Enzan, who designed and programmed him.

"Um… I'll just get back to the Sci Labs," mumbled Blues. He logged out.

"Blues shouldn't be brought down this low," said Rock, clenching his fists.

"What do you mean?" asked Aqua.

"What's the lowest you can bring a navi?" said Rock, "Not abandoning a navi. It's when the operator is probably dead, and the navi had no time to say goodbye. No one should be facing this. What makes it worse, Blues was there when Enzan was taken. But he couldn't do anything." Everyone stared at Rock. What he said was true. One by one, they logged out. Rock was the last to log out. Before he left, he looked at the sky.

"I pray, for everyone's sake, to all the gods believed in this world, that Enzan comes home safely. What you've done to my friends, it's completely destroyed them. I know things will probably never be the same, but things could be easier if Enzan comes home alive. I'm only a navi, I can only hope."

Rock was unaware another had heard his plea.

**Author's note**: I sort of went insane when I wrote "plea". That probably means your going to have to wait for the next chapter to see Enzan torture.


End file.
